


The Unwanted Wish: Extended Scene

by Tracker_Lucifer



Series: The Unwanted Wish [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Extended scene to The Unwanted Wish, M/M, There are mentions of Kenma but otherwise it is only these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: As the name says, it's an extended scene to "The Unwanted Wish", so to avoid spoilers I'm going to avoid putting a summary on this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Unwanted Wish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Unwanted Wish: Extended Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is the extended scene to "The Unwanted Wish". If you haven't read that story, then this one may come off a little odd. So it would be better if you read things in order. In case you're curious about the story, then you could click [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203312/chapters/30202323), click the series option or my name. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this small, itty, bitty piece of writing. 
> 
> Tracker_Lucifer

“Why were you harassing Lancer’s Master earlier?” Oikawa turned around to see the sour look on Iwa-chan’s face. 

“Hm?” Oikawa cocked his head, “I wasn’t harassing him.” He huffed then scowled. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Are you trying to be his hero now, Iwa-chan?” He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn’t care.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he walked passed him. “You always have the worst personality,” He remarked with a side-eyed look. 

“I do not. I have the best personality, and Iwa-chan is dodging the question.” Oikawa followed after him, their purchase rustled in the plastic bag. 

“I’m not dodging the question. I’m just refusing to answer because it’s stupid.” Iwaizumi stated bluntly. “And admit it, you were harassing him.” 

“I was merely exchanging a few words with the Kitty Cat,” Oikawa stated then looked at him with rounded eyes as he feigned innocence. “Besides, you should’ve seen how he was looking at _me_. He looked like he was ready to attack me, Iwa-chan. He was so scary--Ow!” He quickly batted Iwaizumi’s hand from his head. “Do you always have to be so rough!” 

“Only as long as you continue to be dramatic, yes. Got to keep things in balance and all.” Iwaizumi replied without missing a beat, “Besides, I doubt he was scarier than you.”

Oikawa opened his mouth then closed it as a thoughtful look settled on his youthful face. “Did you mean that as an insult or a compliment?”

“Only you would find being called ‘scary’ as a compliment.” Iwaizumi shook his head. “But really, why? Don’t tell me you just wanted to mess with his head.”

“Not precisely,” Oikawa huffed,” I was letting him know that I expect a thank you from him.” he bumped his shoulder against Iwaizumi’s.

“Why am I not surprise,” Iwaizumi drawled, “Though I thought you would at least give it a couple more days before you start collecting payments, then again, I shouldn’t expect much from a loan shark.”

“Got to make sure that I have all my ducks in a row,” Oikawa replied, “You can never be too careful nowadays.” 

Iwaizumi just hummed in agreement. “Always thinking of what will benefit you.” He hand reached out, catching Oikawa’s in a gentle hold. 

Oikawa looked surprised, then softened, and finally looked smug because he had a reputation to uphold. “I could be generous, you know.” 

“Right…” Iwaizumi said, not hiding the skepticism in his voice. 

“I could.” Oikawa squeezed his hand. “It doesn’t always have to be me. I will have given my life if it spares yours.” 

“But then I’ll be the one that has to drag your ass out of the Grail.” Iwaizumi said. “Probably wouldn’t waste any time either.”

“Is Iwa-chan admitting that he would be lonely without me?” Oikawa playfully teases with a smirk on his face.

Iwaizumi cocked a brow at him. “Weren’t you?”

The mirth faded, and his gaze lowered to their connected hand. “I was,” He said, “But I also knew that I’d get you back.” 

“How long has it been?” Iwaizumi squeezed his hand. 

“Not that long.” Oikawa said, “Time practically flew by.” In other words, it was slow as molasses on a winter’s day. It was hard but also worth it.

“I see,” Iwaizumi hummed as they stopped at the light.” You probably spent a lot of time planning everything.”

“I had too. Who knows how long it’ll take before I get another chance to be with Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, “I wasn’t going to mess it up.” 

“And you didn’t.” Iwaizumi assured. “Though… It wasn’t the first time we fought against each other. So, what pushed you over the edge?”

Oikawa stiffened. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He said firmly, walking the moment the light changed, tugging Iwaizumi along.

“I can handle it.” Iwaizumi sped up a little, not wanting to be dragged by him.

Oikawa whipped around to face him. “I can’t.” He snapped then recoiled. “You’re lucky that you don’t remember it.” He turned back around and continued his quick walk. There were nights where the memories assaulted him. He felt guilty for not predicting it, and he was angry that he didn’t take his time dispatching Iwaizumi’s Master during that moment. 

He shook his head. His lips twisted into a frown. “Iwa-chan always has a knack for ruining the mood.” He turned back around to head back the way they came. 

“I thought we’re going to eat.”

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Oikawa huffed but was anchored back by Saber’s steady hold. His frown deepened as he tried to jerk his hand free but was yanked back in retaliation. “Haj…” The words melted as lips pressed against his. They were warm, slightly thin and chapped but they were perfect nonetheless. They were real. Oikawa wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him hard as the tightness in his chest loosened. He kissed him deeply, forcing his way through and relished the taste of him. He didn’t know how long the kiss went on, but it didn’t felt like it was long enough when Iwaizumi broke away. “Hajime…” He closed his eyes as those lips pressed against his jaw, his cheek, over his closed eyes, and then the center of his forehead. It wasn’t the best position, being that he was the taller one, but Oikawa didn’t care. 

“You’re not alone.” Iwaizumi whispered against his skin. “Not anymore.” He stroked the Demon King’s cheek.

Oikawa rose enough to rest his forehead against his knight’s. “I know.” He smiled that sweet, genuine but vulnerable smile that was reserved only for his Iwa-chan. 

Iwaizumi returned the smile. “Do you really want to go back, or are you still interested in showing me the wonders of modern cuisines?” 

Oikawa gave a dramatic sigh as he pulled away. He laced his fingers between Iwaizumi’s. “I suppose you would need your energy for tonight’s activity.” He leered at him then laughed when Iwaizumi smacked him. 

“Shut up, Trashykawa, and lead the way already.” Iwaizumi harped at him. 

Oikawa flashed him a toothy smile then continued to lead Iwaizumi to their intended destination.


End file.
